


“Trust me, Trust him”

by Windfall13



Series: So, about Lance... [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Apologies, Bittersweet Ending, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Past Verbal Abuse, Platonic Relationships, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfall13/pseuds/Windfall13
Summary: Pidge apologizes, but does Lance really accept it?





	“Trust me, Trust him”

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Season 4

Lance silently sulked in his room. He couldn’t believe Pidge would do something like that. He trusted them; he trusted his team! He didn’t understand why Pidge did what they did. Did they not trust him? Did anyone really trust him? Well, he was Lance Mcclain: the stupidest, loudest soldier they ever met. Was he even a soldier? Lance buried his head in his pillow as he tried to forget about the memory, but the scolding was repeating in his mind like it just happened yesterday:

_“You got a B on that test?!” His dad yelled at the top of his lungs, not caring if anyone could hear. Lance defended himself, “Dad, I swear I studied!”_

_“It’s sir!”_

_“Sir, I swear I studied!”_

_“Clearly you didn’t! What did I tell you about studying?!”_

_“Sir, I swear I-”_

_“What did I tell you?!”_

_Lance sniffled as he curled in on himself, “That I always have to make flashcards and study them.”_

_“Then why did you still get a B?”_

_“Angelo,” His mother’s angelic voice came to save Lance momentarily, “Lance studied hard for this test. B isn’t a bad grade compared to the other kids in his class. Can’t you just be happy he passed?”_

_Angelo then yelled at her, “Don’t you DARE defend him! He’s not like those other kids! He needs to be smarter than this, Maria. Maybe if you were a better mother, he’d be smarter!”_

_“Don’t talk to her like that!” Lance suddenly shouted. Angelo and Maria stare at him with shock. Lance stared back with fear as he stood back from them. Then the volume in Angelo’s voice increased, “Don’t tell me what to do, you stupid boy! You’re more worthless than the hag I married! You can’t even do one thing right! When I tell you to shut up, you keep talking. When I tell you to study, you don’t! When I tell you to do something right, you fuck it up! You’re the mistake no one wanted, Lance!”_

_“Don’t you dare say that to him!” Maria defended, “You’re the father no one wants in this family! Stop yelling at our kids!”_

_“Well maybe they’d all be better for you weren’t a bitch!”_

_Lance didn’t want to hear it anymore. He ran upstairs to his own room, locked his door and cried into his pillow on the bed. He really wished he wasn’t alive._

A knock on the door made Lance wake up from his slumber. Sleepily, he yawned and went to answer the door, “Who is it?”

“It’s me, Pidge. Can we talk, Lance?”

Lance scowled before he raised his voice, “What do you want?”

A pause. “I just want to apologize.” Pidge begged, “I really didn’t mean to poke around in your mind.”

“Then why did you do it?”

“I was just mad, Lance! You never said anything about yourself and I was getting irritated that you were getting passes for the exercises.”

To that, Lance roughly opened the door and glared down at the smaller human, “So you thought it was okay to invade my privacy?”

Pidge flinched when they saw his face, “I’m sorry.”

Lance glared at them for another moment before sighing, “Aw, Pidge. I can’t stay mad at you so...eh, fuck it.”

Lance crouched down and pulled them into a hug. Pidge nuzzled their face into his shoulder and hugged him as tight as they could.

Then Lance looked at them in the eyes as he smiled, “Now how about we get some food. I’m starved.”

Pidge mustered up a smile for him, “Yeah, sure. Hunk’s cooking your favorite.”

“Garlic knots, yes!” Lance jumped up to his feet and bolted down the hall, “Last one there is a rotten egg!”

Pidge could only watch as he disappeared down the hall. They could only think about Lance’s face.

They swore that they could see dried tear streaks down his face.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s coming near the end of the series!!! One more fic to be posted before the finale! Both are in the works rn, so it’ll probably be another month before the finale! Anyway, I hoped you guys enjoyed and ✌️!
> 
> Tumblr: realwindfalltreason


End file.
